writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
City Girls
City Girls was first created in 2008 by Hannah. The first episode aired on Walford Web on October 1st 2008, the series ran for seven seasons ending in early 2012. City Girls was a popular original fiction during these years along with projects such as The Tide, Warwick Avenue and Shelby Beach. In September 2012, Hannah found a new home for writing. Writer's Express, where City Girls began it's new run with original episodes rewritten and updated to the times. The project is a young adult based serial drama which focuses on the lives of three friends living in London. Season One began on September 16th 2012, ending on November 26th 2012. Season Two began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. A special spin off aired between May 21st and 24th 2013 where readers were taken back in time. Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. A Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut. It was revealed in February 2014 that City Girls would take a four month hiatus after the current season ends. In a surprise twist, Hannah revealed that when City Girls returns, there will be a four year gap between Seasons Four and Five. As of 7th February 2014, there have been 85 episodes of City Girls posted on Writer's Express. For the latest news on City Girls and Hannah's fellow projects, you can follow Hannah Productions on Twitter Twitter: Hannah Productions 'Storylines' ' Season One' The first ever episode opened with a twist as young Psychology student Holly Newman found out she was pregnant by her older (absent) boyfriend Shane, while the materialistic Ashley Woods met the charming modeling agent Sean Carver. It was revealed that Izzie Roberts was raped after their night out, but she at first keeps it a secret from her friends. She seeks solace in alcohol and self harm in attempt to numb her pain, but eventually confides in her work colleague Mike Taylor. As Izzie and Mike got closer, it looked as though romance could be on the cards. But when Izzie's memories of her rape came flooding back, she realised that Mike was her rapist. In a special two hander episode, the truth about Mike was revealed. Mike was a severely damaged individual who had witnessed the rape of his mother by his own father. The episode ended with a cliffhanger as Izzie struggled to prevent Mike from shooting himself. Ashley let herself fall into Sean's arms and dreamt of the lavish lifestyle he could offer her. But it soon came apparant that the lifestyle he was offering came at a price. Ashley found herself confronted with a man Sean had arranged to pay to spend time with Ashley. In a shocking twist Ashley went along with the arrangement and soon stepped out on her own as a prostitute. Holly hid her pregnancy from her friends, but eventually confided in Izzie, who tried her best to support her friend. Holly and Ashley's storylines soon interwined together. In another shocking twist, which led to another special two hander episode, this time between Holly and Ashley. It was revealed that one of Ashley's clients Simon was in fact Shane, the father of Holly's baby. Ashley blew Holly's world apart with this news leading to an explosive confrontation and a fall down the stairs for Holly. Ashley ended up moving in with the girls' best friend Jack Foster (who was hopelessly in love with Ashley) while Holly and Izzie tried to rebuild their lives. Izzie found a job working as an Editor for a newspaper where she met the charming, but arrogant Max Warren, thus beginning City Girls' first ever love story. Izzie and Max's banter soon led to flirting, but a series of events such as Izzie's attempt of undercover journalism threatened their budding romance. In an emotional moment Izzie revealed the truth about her rape and this led to an understanding between the two. The chemistry between Max and Izzie was explosive and in the season finale, Max finally gave Izzie an ultimatum about their future. When Izzie didn't turn up to meet him, Max was disappointed that things were over before they realy begun. But at the same time, a news report showed that Mike Taylor had escaped from his psychiatric hospital. Ashley's meeting with her client Oscar led to a dramatic accident as his wife threw a cup of coffee in Ashley's face leading to a very serious facial injury. Jack gave everything up to pay for Ashley's plastic surgery, she awoke from her surgery with a somewhat confused view of Jack- she now believed she was in love with him. But despite, being in love with her for years, Jack had now found love with the inapproriate Sammy. Holly, meanwhile took Shane back into her life, but soon learnt her lesson when she met his angry wife. Blaming Sean for the fire, Ashley confronted him, but when he tried to rape her. Ashley lashed out with a vase, leaving us not knowing whether or not she had killed Sean, while Holly and Jack, having being dumped by Sammy sought solace in alcohol and each other as they fell into bed for a one night stand. ' Season Two' Holly Newman couldn't believe it when she woke up next to her best friend Jack Foster. She was even more stunned when she realised that he didn't even remember their one night stand. Jack and his girlfriend Sammy Davis reunited, but when he remembered the truth about his one night stand, he was mortified. Ashley Woods, with the help of Sean Carver's neighbour Drew Tyler, escaped Sean's clutches and she left him alive. Ashley decided to build a new life for herself, but when she went for a job interview at the nightclub Destiny, she found that it was owned by Drew. It soon comes apparant that there is something not quite right about Drew and his past with Sean. Meanwhile, Izzie Roberts was tied up somewhere with Mike Taylor, who determined that if he couldn't have her, no one else would either. Holly and Max Warren team up together to find Izzie and when they talk to a former colleague of Mike's, Melissa Reeves, she reveals that she was also a victim of Mike. This leads them to a garage where they find the place that Mike has been keeping Izzie. In an intense car chase, Mike forces his car off the road and down a cliff. Izzie is devastated when Max holds her back and Mike perishes. Izzie struggles to live with her guilt, she believes that she could have helped Mike and she resorts to her former comfort- vodka. Max soon became worried about Izzie's drinking and finally persuaded her to join AA, where she met the mysterious Jake Garrison. Izzie and Jake's friendship went from strength to strenth, leaving Max feeling somewhat jealous. Holly's little sister Nicole came to live with the girls and she came with a secret all of her own. Nicole was suffering from bullimia which Jack eventually picked up on as they got closer. Drew not only had a past with Sean, but he also had a connection to Sammy, which soon became obvious when Sammy attempted to seduce him, leading to a battle between Ashley and Sammy. In spite, Ashley ended revealing all about Jack and Holly's one night stand leading Sammy to take revenge. Holly's relationship with her university lecturer Tom Holden was exposed thanks to Sammy, leading to Tom to change into someone who couldn't control his temper. In the season finale, readers were left shouting 'No' when Tom proposed to Holly. Sammy's own past was revealed in two special episodes which revealed how she was sexually abused by her own father after her mother's death. This led to a very unwanted pregnancy and an abortion. A twisted Sammy attempted to kill her father by drugging him and then stabbing him, but when it came down to it, she couldn't go through with it. When Sammy slept with Drew, this gave Jack the push he needed to break up with Sammy and finally be with Nicole, but Sammy dropped a bombshell in the season finale- she was pregnant. Izzie confronted Sean when she realised that he had got Ashley hooked on cocaine. In revenge Sean spiked Izzie's drink leading to her falling off the wagon. This lead to the destruction of her relationship with Max. Drew also mourned the end of his relationship with Ashley and in a shocking twist, he and Izzie fell into bed. However, what Izzie didn't realise was that Max was on his way to propose to her. In a final Season Two twist, a flashback revealed Jake's true identity- he was the love child of Izzie's ill father John. ' City Girls | A Step Back in Time' A three-episode special which went back in time to explore the past connection of Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The mysterious Jen connected the three. Jen was revealed to be Jennifer Tyler, Drew's younger sister. The best friend of Sammy and the ex girlfriend of Sean. Sean and Drew were running a prostitution racket from their strip club, then called 'Red Lights'. What Drew didn't realise was that Jen was one of their prostitutes and that Sean had got her addicted to heroin. Drew and Sammy's no strings attached relationship got complicated when Sammy caught Drew with another girl. Sean showed how evil he was when he raped Jen, who was passed out from the amount of heroin she had injected. An upset Sammy fell into bed with Sean, but was caught out by Jen. This led to the destruction of Jen and Sammy's friendship. In a shocking twist, Jen died from a heroin overdose leading to Drew discovering the truth about her life with Sean. Drew and Sean came to blows at Jen's funeral where Sean revealed all to Drew's mother Tracey. Tracey disowned her son and Drew was left alone. Season Three The season opened with a special episode which Ashley Woods talked to her counsellor about her issues with BDD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder) and her addiction to cocaine. She recalls her experience of witnessing a young girl die from a drugs overdose, this forced Ashley to change her lifestyle. In a series of flashabcks, we saw that Holly Newman had agreed to marry her violent boyfriend Tom Holden. Izzie Roberts, after just sleeping with Drew Tyler was shocked when Max Warren proposed and Sammy Davis was even more shocked to discover that she really was pregnant. Izzie's 'secret' brother Jake Garrison began to develop feelings for Holly and they began to get closer. Jake is the one who puts the pieces together and realises that Tom is violent and is hurting Holly. Izzie and Drew struggle with their guilt, especially when Ashley and Drew get back together. The guilt soon gets too much for Izzie and she admits all to Max. Max lashes out at Drew leading the truth to come out in front of Ashley, Holly and Jack. Ashley refuses to forgive both Izzie and Drew leaving Izzie devastated and she falls off the wagon. In one of City Girls' most twisted storylines, it was revealed that Sammy was faking her pregnancy. But in a cruel twist of fate, a flashback revealed that Sammy's pregnancy test gave her a false positive result and at the hospital she was told that because of complications with her abortion, she is unable to have children. Desperate to get Jack back, Sammy faked a pregnancy and arranged to adopt the baby of a young girl called Mia. Sean was the one manipulating the whole situation as a way of controlling Sammy. Drew soon found out when Jack accused him of being the father of Sammy's baby. Jack and Nicole's relationship hit the rocks as she spiralled into bulimia again. This ended with Holly giving permission to have Nicole sectioned into rehab. This all led to the 'Who Killed Drew' Storyline. DS Nathan Phillips investigated. Everyone bar Jake, Holly and Tom were suspects. Ashley was a favourite suspect as Nathan really believed she was the guilty party. Nathan took a shine to Izzie leading to Max becoming jealous. Things got complicated when Izzie's fingerprints were found on the knife that killed Drew. Max confessed to murder to protect Izzie, but she had already been cleared as she remembered she had got drunk at the club and ended up self harming. Max came to blows with Nathan leading him to be arrested for assault. When a witness came forward, Ashley was arrested for murder and ended up in prison. Refusing to believe that Ashley was guilty, put an end to Izzie's budding relationship with Nathan. Izzie and Holly took matters into their own hands and ended up finding a letter from Drew's dead sister Jen. Jen revealed how she wanted to change her life, thus making it seem unlikely that she would commit suicide. They ended up finding a witness, who revealed that it was Sean who killed Jen. Realising that Sean had killed Drew as well, Holly, Izzie and Jack confronted Sean and the whole truth about Sammy's fake pregnancy was revealed. Sammy saved Izzie from being attacked by Sean. Sean was finally arrested for murder and Mia gave birth, deciding to keep her baby after all. Sammy left London to start a new life, she and Jack said goodbye on good terms. Nathan realised that Izzie and Max were still in love and his actions led to their reunion. The last few episodes focused on Holly's storyline. Holly slept with Jake on her hen night, but despite his attempts, she refused to change her mind about marrying Tom. On the day of the wedding, Jake revealed the truth to Izzie, but even Izzie and Ashley couldn't get Holly to change her mind. As Holly went to say her vows, she found the strength to say no and she left him at the alter. But the drama wasn't over, Tom held Holly and Ashley hostage, but the girls managed to overpower him and save themselves. The season finale ended with a cliffhanger, as Jack left to find Nicole. Jake and Max found a positive pregnancy test in the bin. While the three girls were visiting a doctor where he confirmed that one of the three girls was pregnant. 'Cast' Present Cast Former Cast Guest Cast 'Episodes' Season One Season Two A Step Back in Time Season Three Season Four 'The City Girls Character Appearance Count' As of: Friday 7th February 2014 | Number of Episodes to Date: 85 Awards In the first (and only) Walford Web Fiction Awards, City Girls found success by picking up four awards. City Girls has also had a successful run on Writer's Express, picking up an impressive 13 WRIXAS. Walford Web FanFic Awards 2009 ''' *Best Male Character: Max Warren (Joint award with Ruben Smith, The Tide) *Best Bitch: Sammy Davis *Best Villain: Sean Carver (Joint award with Dieter Sanchez, The Tide) *Best Exit: Mike Taylor '''Winter WRIXAS 2013 *Best New Year's Episode: 2.3 If Tomorrow Never Comes *Best Drama Plot: Izzie's Rape *Best Drama Episode: 1.8 What Did I Do to Deserve This? *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best New Drama *Best Drama Spring WRIXAS 2013 *Best Drama Male (Joint award with DCI Samuel Woodward, Cold Blood) ' Summer WRIXAS 2013' *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best Drama Female: Sammy Davis *Best Drama Scene: Holly Newman leaves Tom Holden at the alter *Best Drama Episode: 3.8: Drifting on the Edge (Ashley Woods finds Drew Tyler's body) *Best Drama